Stop Staring
by Fake it til you make it
Summary: She was staring again.
1. Chapter 1

She was staring again. Bella Swan was staring at her again. It was lunch time and everyone was too busy to notice that the new girl in school has been watching the same girl yet again.

It was strange that she kept seeing this girl everywhere she went. It was her first day and she's wasn't really paying attention. But yet she's was able to find the one single most gorgeous girl she's ever seen in her entire life.

The first time she saw her was in the parking lot. She had just parked and was getting her stuff together when she was her. This small pixie girl walk past her car. At first she didn't think much of it. Then she got out of her car and notice people watching the small pixie girl. Well the girl and four other people behind her. The pixie girl would wave to the people she past by, unlike the other four people who would just walk past them and not acknowledge anyone.

The second time she saw the pixie, she really saw her. The pixie was gorgeous so freaken insanely gorgeous that she forgot to breath for a few seconds. Which ended up as her coughing up a bit and looking away. Because really the pixie was absolutely breath taking...god that was cheesy. When she finally had the courage to look back the girl was gone.

She kept seeing her through out the day but it wasn't until lunch that she finally got to just stare at her. She was meeting new people. Jessica talked a lot but she liked her. Mike was nice but she didn't like the fact that he kept staring at her chest. Angela was shy and very kind. Bella really liked her.

Her name is Alice Cullen. She is petite and pixie like, with short spike black hair. The other four people she's always with are her siblings. Three guys and one girl who are all good looking but Alice is absolutely gorgeous.

She watches as Alice practically dances, smiles and waves to random people she passes by. A bear like man and a pretty tall blonde are walking in front of her. A guy that looks to be in a lot of pain is right behind her. The last guy is behind them and he...he has weird looking hair. Bella watches as they sit together at the furthest table away from everyone...strange. She doesn't eat. Actually they all don't eat. She watches her play around with her food but she never actually eats any of it...stranger.

She has a class with Alice, with all of them really. But she only pays attention to Alice. She pays attention to the way she sits up straight. Or the way that she doodles on her notebook and doesn't even look at the board. Or the way that she freezes up every once in awhile and smiles or frowns for a split second before biting her bottom lip. God, she really wanted to be the one biting her.


	2. Chapter 2

She was staring again. The new girl was staring at her again. She kept having visions about this girl. She kept seeing this girl everywhere she went. She kept catching her staring at her and she found it adorable.

The first time she saw her was in the parking lot. Well actually it's the first time she smelt her. She could smell her a mile away, but she had no clue it was the same girl she kept having visions about. As she past by her, the smell was stronger. Her blood was singing to her but she wasn't scared that she might hurt her. She had more self control than other. Probably because she never had human blood. Or the fact that she didn't want to hurt the girl.

The second time she saw the new girl, she felt her staring at her. The new girl was stunningly beautiful. She found it adorable that she could hear the girls heartbeat skip a beat. Followed by her coughing a bit. Her siblings dragged her away to class before she could go talk to the new girl. When she finally had the courage to look at the new girl, she was disappointed that she wasn't looking at her anymore.

Her name was Bella Swan. She is beautiful and clumsy. Her hair gave her a heart shaped face that was slightly pale for a normal human but nevertheless she was beautiful. She's siting with Jessica, who's telling Bella all about the us. Well at least what she knows. Next to her is Mike who's staring at her chest and beside him is Angela who well looks shy and quite. She doesn't really know they. She doesn't really speak to anyone but her family.

Emmett and Rosalie walk in front of her as Jasper and Edward walk behind her to the table. We were playing with with our food. We couldn't eat because we're vampires. We all have pretty good control except for Jasper. He's still working on it.

She has a class with Bella. She takes out a notebook and starts to doodle. At first her family and then of Bella. She tries not to stare at Bella but she can feel her staring at her. She's tempted to look up and smile to her. That is before she has a vision...or rather visions. Bella can't really make up her mind of how and when she wants to final talk to her. Some visions are nice and cute with cheesy pick up lines. Some end up as Bella tripping and getting hurt. She can't help but bite her bottom lip from giggling. She couldn't wait for Bella to stop staring and finally talk to her...god, she really couldn't wait for Bella to me the one biting her lip.


End file.
